


the Definition of November

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: just what it says





	the Definition of November

The eleventh month of the year. Dark and wet. All the leaves have already fallen, there is no snow on the ground yet. Fall is over, but winter is yet to start. In my language November is _marraskuu_ , even that name implies death and bleakness. It is a time for the leaves to fall. A time for contemplation and darkness. A time to settle in for the winter and remember the past year. It is the time before the holidays; time between the colourful leaves and the fairy lights. It is also a time to appreciate the people you have in your life and pull them close – keep contact, have little parties of your own, gather together to celebrate another passing year.

November is the time of the year when I love going for walks in the brief daylight. Especially close to water. The monochrome grey of nature is relaxing; it’s not the busy yellows, reds and browns of the fall, but it’s not yet harsh black and white of the coming winter. Yes, it brings you down, but for me at least, it’s mellowing not depressing. This is the time of year I like sitting in coffee shops, looking at people and soaking in what’s around me.

It’s a time to be in the world, but not interacting with it.


End file.
